plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Alien Flower
Alien Flower is a Rare variant of the Sunflower in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. It was added in the Legends of the Lawn DLC Pack. Stickerbook description The ZIA maintains that there's no conclusive proof of alien plant life. They claim Alien Flower is just a hoax, or an urban legend. They want you to believe that her interstellar spacecraft is just a weather balloon... or maybe swamp gas? The ZIA asks that you please move along and forget this conversation ever happened. In-game description Alien Flower's Spore Mist attack lingers after detonation, dealing damage over time! Primary weapon The primary weapon of the Alien Flower is the Spore Mist. It is a semi-automatic weapon that deals 10-14 impact damage and 15-17 critical damage based on distance and leaves spores in the air for a little while, dealing 3 damage every 75 seconds and for three seconds to zombies within a radius, dealing up to 12 extra damage per shot. Its bloom is low. Abilities Weapon upgrades Xenopetals Unearthly petals assist in speeding up reload times. Xenoplasts Xenoplasts generate an abundance of energy, resulting in increased ammo capacity. Xenospores Alien spores cause massive damage to terrestrial Zombies. Strategies As Alien Flower The Alien Flower weapon is unique compared to other Sunflowers as it deals splash damage in a way that no other plant does. The Alien Flower is ideal for players that like to assist other players in scoring vanquishes, rather than vanquishing enemies on their own. The Alien Flower's splash damage behaves in a way that gives the plant you assist some extra breathing room as even if he/she stops dealing damage to the zombies for a short moment, the spores that you fire can continue to deal damage, lowering the burden from allied plants. In Gardens & Graveyards, the Alien Flower is great for bombarding the zombies with spores as they rapidly damage multiple zombies at a time in a wide area and can easily go unnoticed if the zombies are already fighting other plants, allowing you to lower your teammates' burden when the zombies are trying to group-rush the objective by dealing damage to the entire group, making it easier for your teammates to finish them of. Plus, since your teammates are the ones that vanquish, the post-vanquishment "deathcam" will likely not give away your presence or position. Finally, you can give further support by healing of any damage sustained by your teammates once most of the fighting dies down. The Alien Flower remains useful in Garden Ops due to the fact that its spores can damage groups of Spawnable Zombies significantly and they completely ignore the armor of armored zombies, making the Alien Flower wonderful at taking out Coffin Zombies, Outhouse Zombies and Barrel Pirates. This is also true for zombies that use shields (Screen Door Zombies and Newspaper Zombies) since the spores ignore shields as well, though the spore shots will not pass through the shield if it hits the shield directly but the resulting spore cloud will still harm both the shield and its user. As for non-armored, yet tough zombies (like Buckethead Zombies), the Alien Flower should generally receive backup from Peashooters or Chompers since the Alien Flower does not have the power to vanquish these zombies as easily as other plants. The Dark Flower is a very useful ability to have in order to compensate for the Alien Flower's below-average direct hit damage. Drop it down and stay near it, using it as a helpful damaging partner. Against Alien Flower The Alien Flower is not to be underestimated. Its attacks and spores are able to dish out some major damage and it becomes especially problematic when fighting in cramped corridors and other tight spaces. Use the same strategies you would use against a Peashooter, but avoid the spores, because they can do some light extra damage to you and they affect a larger area than the splash damage dealt by peas. Vanquishing it as quickly as possibly is recommended, as the spores can be incredibly annoying when fighting against other plants at the same time. Given the spores' large range of effect, the Alien Flower can potentially ruin a full-strength group-rush if it is supported by other plants since it can deal small amounts of additional damage to the whole group, making it all easier for its allies to finish you of. To make things worse, once the group is broken up and defeated, the Alien Flower can proceed to heal its teammates, allowing them to be ready at full health when you attack again. The Alien Flower is at its most dangerous state if it gains the opportunity to attack you from a high vantage point while you are fighting other plants, since the spores can deal extra damage and since they do not inflict any status effects, they can easily go unnoticed when all focus is shifted to the attacking plant. Gallery AlienFlower.png|Stickerbook SoreCloudImage.jpg|Spores after shooting CreepFlowerimage.jpg|Alien Flower in a promotional picture for Legends of the Lawn DLC Trivia *The ZIA in the description is a parody of the CIA. *The Alien Flower has the slowest rate of fire and the smallest magazine capacity out of all Sunflowers and is one of three variants that do not utilize automatic primary weapons (the other two are the Mystic Flower and the Sun Pharaoh). *All its weapon upgrades start with the Greek word "xeno," meaning "strange" or "foreign." *The Alien Flower never blinks its eyes, while most of the other Sunflowers do occasionally. *The spheres that grow around its head now glow in Garden Warfare 2. Category:Sunflower variants Category:Playable characters Category:Variants Category:Plant variants Category:Healing plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 plants Category:Rare plants Category:Rare variants